


i need you to heal me, part one.

by rejjka



Series: ONESHOTS / MARKJIN [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jinyoung is broken, Let's see how this will continue, M/M, Mark is broken, Maybe a happy ending i don't know yet, everyone is sad, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejjka/pseuds/rejjka
Summary: mark screwed up, a lot.





	i need you to heal me, part one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! surprise!! i got this idea in the bus so let's see what will come next:) this is a quite different as my works before, but there will be a second part!^ i like this one much more than i thought i will be. enjoy, and see you at another one. /and ofc, let me know where my typos are. ily all <3  
> ㅡ unedited version, january 8'2019

**/part one**

the music blasted from the speakers loudly when im jaebum, the leader, pressed  _play_ on the screen of the studio computer. it was seven o'clock in the afternoon when the boys decided to take the last round practising their new choreography for the main single in the upcoming album. the choreography itself wasn't that hard, only footsteps could be a little confusing if you didn't concentrate on them properly. 

the boys have been in the studio since the early morning as they wanted to be one hundred percent prepared and hard work was the least what they could do for their beloved fans. they had always worked hard for them and even though they hadn't always won the most popular awards or they hadn't been appreciated enough by more popular companies they knew their fans support them with everything they have. and that knowledge was for them more important than material things. 

but today, jinyoung felt so out of his pace. he felt extremely exhausted as if the dizziness had climbed through his veins to the bottom of his stomach and his head was spinning so fast that for the seconds he thought he is about to faint and vomit in the front of everyone. it would be one of the worst cases but mostly he  _definitely_ didn't want to embarrass himself or disgust the others.

so he kept dancing, quietly singing with his gaze fixed on the dance floor so no one could see his pale face and tired eyes. he silently prayed for song being near end but they were far from that.

,,damn jinyoung, again?ˮ  mark bursted with anger dripping through his body as he fell down to the floor, again, when jinyoung messed up the moves, tripped mark with his body and because the latter didn't expect it, he lost his balance.

,,what do you don't understand on the word  _to the left_? fuck!ˮ he put himself on the feet again drying his left thigh with hands to erase the dull pain. if the eyes could burn, jinyoung would be a flame.

,,i'm so sorry i didn't mean-ˮ 

,,-of course you didn't mean it! just as you didn't mean that one before and before that one!ˮ mark interrupted the younger boy pissed as never. his eyes darker than night, and his mouth was similar to a small tight line. 

,,hey, hey slow it down, -ˮ 

,,- don't tell me to slow down jaebum,ˮ mark snapped, his hand running through his wet hair, ,,he fucked up everything for those past days, just admit it! and now he can't even do the one freakin choreography right!ˮ

everyone in the room froze, eyes flipping from mark to jinyoung and jaebum, holding their breaths as if everyone was afraid to peep. mark never snapped on jinyoung, that was a bare fact and everyone knew it. even when jinyoung was annoying or too much affectionate towards the older boy he never raised a voice on him not to speak about yelling.

jinyoung stood there in the middle of parquet with his arms wrapped around shoulders, his body in shock and spasm, not knowing what to do next.

he felt burning tears in his eyes squeezing out from his lids and when he knew he can't fight them off he let them run and when they all could hear a muted sobs coming out from his dry throat mark finally realized what he had done. 

his mind could't stop spinning when the reality hit him hard. he felt a painful twitch in his heart because hurting his favourite dongsaeng was the last thing he had ever wanted to do. but it was too late now, the words were spoken, the damage was done. 

,,jinyoung-ah, i-ˮ he softly said trying to reach his shoulder but the younger boy slipped away causing a pain not to himself only but to mark too. for the first time he raised his head up only to look into mark's eyes and whispering silent  _save it_  before running out of the room followed by yugyeom who was too scared to left his hyung alone in this condition.

\---

,,jinyoung-hyung! wait, please.ˮ kim yugyeom, the maknae of the group, shouted loudly to make the boy stop. jinyoung didn't care about cold air which hit him at the moment when he stepped out of the huge building where their company had a residence. jinyoung didn't care about yugyeom running behind him begging him to wait for him. 

the truth was that he didn't want to face anyone, not as a cry baby when he couldn't force himself to stop crying from the pain. it was too much. he didn't cry because of mistakes he did before. honestly, that was the very latest thing his mind was worrying about. 

mark's choice of words and tone how he treathed him as he was some dirty clout hurted him the most. he knew he messed up a little bit, okay, a little bit more, and that he could do better than he did.

nevertheless, he wanted so badly to blame his poor health but he just couldn't. it wasn't an excuse he'd ever used and that's why he couldn't accept it now. 

,,hyung, thank god, please don't do it ever again.ˮ yugyeom pleaded, pushing him into tight hug when he finally reached the boy. jinyoung only gently patted the latter on the head apologizing for his sudden behaviour. 

,,you scared me, hyung.ˮ 

,,i'm sorry yugyeom-ah, shh, don't cry, you are okay kid.ˮ

,,no, i'm not hyung. you left everyone behind so worried. it's late already and dark and god knows what could happen if you wouldn't be careful. you could be hit by the car or something!ˮ 

,,i know, i know i'm sorry.ˮ jinyoung whispered letting the younger hug him again but the rush of sadness hit him again, causing an another tears falling down his cheeks. 

,,hyung.ˮ yugyeom's voice broke when he saw his closest friend hurt without any idea how could he help. he didn't like to be the one who has to calm the others and even though jinyoung didn't ask him to, he couldn't put up with jinyoung being like this. he needed to fix it. somehow. the problem was that he didn't know how.

,,hyung, ah, come, we need to go back.ˮ he caressed his hair, putting a small smile on his face to cheer the boy in front of him.

,,no, i don't want-ˮ 

,,mark won't be there. or the others,ˮ he whispered, ,,just take my hand and let's go home, you will be fine. everything will be fine, you will see. even with mark, you know he didn't mean it.ˮ yugyeom quietly said with a comfort in his eyes. 

,,it hurts,ˮ he took a deep breathe, ,,it just hurts so much, you know?ˮ 

,,no hyung, i don't,ˮ he squeezed jinyoung's hand gently, ,,but i can imagine.”

\---

thirty minutes later when jinyoung and yugyeom came back to the studio to take their leftovers and belongings yugyeom's phone started ranging. the ringtone cut the deep silence between two boys alarming a incoming call and when the dialer showed that was jaebum who was calling jinyoung calmed down. 

the conversation between leader and maknae was short. just a few short answers that they are heading back to the dorms and yugyeom ended the line.

the way back was relaxing. yugyeom didn't seem bothered by silence and jinyoung was glad for that. he was glad that he could finally turn off his thinking. but even that didn't last long. 

when the boys entered the dorm, jaebum rushed to the door hugging jiynoung.

,,thank god, you're back. we were worried sick.ˮ he said. 

,,i know, i'm sorry for that,ˮ jinyoung lowered his head to his feet, feeling embarasssed but that no one had to know, ,,i'm sorry for everything.ˮ he murmured.

,,no, jinyoungie, don't be. it's okay. really.ˮ

,,hyung!ˮ youngjae threw himself on jinyoung just when jaebum let him  go, ,,are you okay?ˮ he asked silently.

,,no jae, but don't worry. i will be.ˮ he managed to smile on the boy with an exhausted smile but it was still better than nothing.

five faces stared at him with worry in the eyes not knowing what to ask next when a familiar warm fingers touched his own.

,,jinyoung, please, can we-ˮ

,,just stay away,ˮ he whispered with a tears coming back to his eyes, ,,please,ˮ he begged the older.

,,i-ˮ 

,,no, stop it. you don't understand, do you?ˮ jinyoung let out a sad chuckle, looking now straight to mark's eyes whose were filled with quilt and fear. 

,,you can't act like that and then expect that everything will be fine.ˮ

,,i don't expect-ˮ

,,you threated me the way i didn't deserve,ˮ his voice now broken as it was possible, ,,you don't know how much hurt i am now hyung,ˮ he wiped his own tears with his hands leaving even a bigger mess on his swollen face.

,,i need some time hyung, please, i,ˮ he exhaled, slowly taking mark's hand into his palm as if he was scared of the touch, ,,i will forgive you, just give me some space because this, ˮ he pointed on his own heart,  ,,this hurt just so much.ˮ 

and with his last words he turned back on his heels leaving behind his back five hurt boys with mark, whose heart has shattered into thousands pieces as he watched the boy he loved the most running away from him for the second time that day.

and it hurt like hell. 

**ㅡ I NEED YOU TO** **HEAL** **ME, part one.**


End file.
